


【钟桶】Petrichor（Alpha Slade/Beta→Omega Jason）

by loveufleta



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 钟桶
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveufleta/pseuds/loveufleta
Summary: 配对：Alpha斯莱德·威尔逊/Beta转Omega杰森·陶德分级：NC-17注释：杰森百分之百确定自己的性别是Beta而不是能被人标记的Omega。但他能感觉到那条链接正牵制着他，还有那本该只属于Omega的热潮期症状出现在了他身上。杰森记不起到底是谁标记了他，不过不论怎样，他都会找到这个Alpha，并且杀掉他。Petrichor ：久逢甘霖的泥土味（刚下过雨后泥土的味道）警告：⭕ABO设定，很多私设⭕Beta→Omega⭕人物OOC⭕伪强制性行为⭕有康纳（Alpha）x提姆（Omega）提及
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, 斯莱德·威尔逊/杰森·陶德
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

「第一章」

“标记我”

杰森惊醒，发现自己趴在一张陌生的床上，他的手下意识的伸到枕头底下去摸自己平日习惯藏在那里的柯尔特M1991——没有。只有被浆洗的发硬的床单。

杰森猛得坐起身，他在一间完全陌生的卧室里。房间面积不大，不过二十平的样子，床脚角落里有一把沙发椅，椅面上还放着叠好的衣物。一旁的落地灯亮着，而窗外天色早已大亮。说明来到这里时一定是晚上。杰森思索着。

环顾一圈房间，没有别的生活用品，没有长期生活的痕迹。显而易见，这是一间安全屋，但不是属于他的安全屋。

杰森低下头，看见自己身上除了盖着的薄被，没有其他衣物，而身上青紫的情欲痕迹和浑身每一块骨头都隐隐作痛的联合作用昭示昨天他经历了一场多么激烈的性爱。

脚踩到地板上，试着站起身，结果又腿软跌回了床上。杰森庆幸这个房间空无一人，没人看见他的狼狈。他闻到了环绕整个房间里火药味和雨水的味道，是那个人的香水味吗？杰森觉得不对劲，并未深想，他现在只想把身上黏糊糊的性爱痕迹洗去。

他再一次站起身，这次他成功了。

赤裸着走进浴室，浴室里只有一套洗漱用品，杰森可不愿意委屈自己使用那个不知名人物的东西。他忽略了摆在水池台面上的牙刷和杯子，径直走到了喷头下。

热水从头顶灌下来，杰森长出一口气，水雾蒸腾起来，充满整个浴室，杰森在一屋子的雾气里把自己脑子里云雾拨开，开始梳理起昨天整件事的经过。

他听说了黑面具的新实验，打算搞到那批货。然后他遇到了丧钟？见鬼，黑面具竟然舍得请丧钟来保护他的这批新货。

如果没有那个该死的雇佣兵，杰森的埋伏计划就能成功实施。丧钟给他设了圈套，他被抓了，黑面具还把那批货的东西扎在了他的脖子上。

杰森咒骂一声，下意识伸手摸摸自己的后颈，没有什么特殊的，那个针眼都找不到了。手指摸索了一圈，杰森隐约摸出了一个浅浅的牙印痕迹。

杰森困惑地皱眉。那后来发生了什么？他不记得了，醒来的时候就在这间屋子里。

一股热流冲向小腹，一切来的突然，杰森都还没有反应过来，他只感觉欲望像巨浪一般猛扑上来，将他打了个措手不及。

性器挺立在身前，热水沿着柱身流下，浮现的泥土和暴雨的气味混杂在热水蒸腾的烟雾里。杰森伸手握住了自己挺立的老二，他的理智不想这么做，但他无法抑制涌上来的渴望。

撸动着自己的性器，杰森还在努力回忆昨晚发生的事情——枪声、皮肤被割裂的声音、尖叫，除此之外还有什么？

还有那股浓烈的能把人淹死的鲜血和火药的味道。

那个面目模糊的男人有一双大手，他善于情爱和抚摸，还有着该死的高超的吻技。

杰森仿佛能感觉到那个人的手正抚过自己的皮肤，带着不容拒绝的力度，那几乎能将他折断。但杰森肯定不是因为疼痛才呻吟出声，他在渴求他。

加快了撸动的节奏，他的后颈传来一阵细微的疼痛和浅浅的瘙痒，另一只手压住后颈，仿佛这样能够控制住从那里源源不断冒上来的痛痒。

抓挠着后颈的皮肤，杰森感觉到自己的后穴有液体流出来，从体内流出来的液体似乎比体温更高，杰森觉得自己的大腿内侧烧灼起来。他不安的扭动了一下身体，腿间的皮肤相互摩擦着，不仅没能抑制住那仿佛失禁的液体流出，反而让它们分泌的更多。

杰森觉得不对劲。他从未经历过这个……

体内的空虚感驱使着杰森放弃抓挠后颈，把手指插进了自己的后穴。

手指进入的时候杰森膝盖一软，滑到地板上。跪在地板上，额头抵住冰冷的墙壁才不至于直接躺到地上去。

杰森把热水切换成了冷水，冰冷的水浇下来，也没能扑灭杰森的欲火，反而让他身体里的热度烧得更浓烈。

杰森呻吟喘息着，手指在一片湿软的后穴里搅动着，他能感觉到自己的后穴还残留着昨夜被使用的痕迹，仿佛屁股里还插着一根别人的老二。

杰森仅记得那根鸡巴该死的大。疼痛让他的身体记住了这个。

杰森用三根手指模拟着那根老二。还不够。杰森的思维提醒道。

咬住下唇，杰森撸动的节奏和抽插的节奏逐渐吻合，快节奏慢慢抚平杰森的欲望，达到临界点，射出来的精液飞溅在墙面上，很快随着冰冷的水流旋进下水道。

“标记我。”

杰森无法清楚的回忆起这句话是自己梦魇里的东西，还是自己曾经说过。

气息平稳下来，杰森站起身，将水温调整回来，热水重新淋下来，欲望褪去，房间里的土腥味也慢慢散去，而仅存的一点点火药味也几乎不可闻见。

关了水，杰森能感受到那阵欲念还在自己体内打转，但没有了刚才突袭的强烈。

走到镜子前，从镜面里杰森看见了湿淋淋的自己，脸上有昨天与丧钟那场战斗留下的伤口，颧骨的那处已经结痂，嘴角已经转变成乌青。

侧过身，杰森看见了后颈上的牙印。指尖摩挲过那圈牙印，那可不像个单纯的情爱痕迹，如果不是因为杰森知道自己的性别是Beta，他会认定这是个标记。

台面上摆着一个杯子，里面插着牙刷，杰森没有使用。他在镜柜里找到了手动剃须刀，刮掉那些新长出来的胡茬的时候杰森手抖在下巴上留下一小道伤口，血液涌出来，屋里的鲜血味似乎又浓起来。

就像昨天夜里满屋的鲜血火药味和暴雨泥土的味道纠缠。

杰森身体里的欲望又翻涌起来。

杰森离开浴室，阳光已经洒进房间里，在哥谭，艳阳天是难得一见的天气。杰森对着刺眼的阳光眯了眯眼。

沙发椅上放的干净衣物是杰森的尺寸，甚至还有一条全新的内裤。周到齐备。杰森对此扬起半边眉毛。

套上皮衣夹克外套的时候杰森发现连穿衣风格都是符合自己的。衣服上似乎还沾染着另一个人的味道，杰森吸了吸气，灌进肺叶的味道让欲望烧起来。

杰森在上衣的口袋里摸到了一管抑制剂。

是属于Omega使用的那种。

杰森瞪着那管抑制剂。这不属于他，他是Beta。

而他身体里的欲望正提醒着他，一切都不对劲，缺失的记忆一定很重要。杰森想着。他拔开抑制剂的注射头，扎进自己的后颈。

随着抑制剂流进血管，杰森感觉到自己身体里的欲望开始消退，连带着环绕他周身的味道。

他能更清晰得闻见房间里长久不使用的那种潮湿的霉味和灰尘的味道。

窗外的阳光被云层遮挡，立刻又恢复了那种属于哥谭的阴沉。

杰森攥紧拳头，那么接下来就是跟黑面具好好算算账。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

「第二章」

罗曼·西恩尼斯带着手下走进办公室，他手里正拎着那批重要的试验品货物，如果这批试验品的效用是如对方承诺的那样，那么他将成为哥谭的统治者，毕竟情欲是个相当危险的东西。

在办公桌前坐下，罗曼环顾了一圈办公室，三天前战斗的狼藉已经被收拾干净，看不出当时现场的惨烈。

这次缜密计划唯一的失败就是雇佣了丧钟。

罗曼打开了试验品箱子，里面的药剂只剩下一管，另外空置的格子正印证着他前些日的失败。

红头罩是计划的一环，罗曼清楚他与蝙蝠侠有密切关系，他不该去招惹他。但是，出于一些私人原因，罗曼选择在红头罩身上实用这个试验品药物。

性别转换，听起来是个扯淡的议题，不过罗曼确实亲眼见证了这个药物在红头罩身上的成功试用。那暴雨的味道闻起来让人醉心。

如果没有丧钟插手，那么现在红头罩就该躺在他的床上哭喊着臣服在他身下。果然雇佣兵是没有操守不值得信任的人。

“人找到了吗？”罗曼合上箱子，抬眼看向自己的手下。

“还没，老大，我已经派人尽力去搜了。”手下支吾道，他知道自己即将迎来一场暴力处决，黑面具的脾气可不是一般人能应付的。

罗曼转了一圈椅子，看向落地玻璃外哥谭繁华的夜色，真是可惜，如果换做以前他的手下，恐怕早已找到了丧钟与红头罩的去向。可惜那些得力干将已经死在丧钟刀下。

罗曼还没来得及对手下动手，房间里的灯光突然消失，自动开合门的操控面板指示灯由绿转红，示意它的所有权被夺走。

身体倒地的声音驱使罗曼将椅子朝向转回屋内。

罗曼没有看见本该站在面前的手下，替代他们的是举着枪指向他的红头罩。

“晚上好，西恩尼斯。”他说。

罗曼能闻见他身上几乎不可闻的暴雪和火药味。不是被注射药剂后他身上释放出来的纯粹的雨水的潮湿气味，他身上掺杂了别人的味道。

丧钟夺走了他的猎物。罗曼心中恼怒，脸上却笑道，“晚上好，Red。”

“我们还有笔帐要算一算。”杰森说。

他用眼神示意罗曼打开桌面上放着的箱子，罗曼看了眼黑洞洞的枪口，他知道不从命红头罩会一颗子弹打穿自己的脑门。红头罩能在哥谭地下迅速建立起自己的势力所使用的手段罗曼早有见识。

打开箱子，并转向杰森。

“这是什么？”杰森问，他的视线紧盯着空置的那个位置，那是注射进他身体里的那支。

“这是商业机密，虽然我们曾经是合作伙伴，但这项机密恐怕我不能告知。”罗曼回答，脸上还带着令杰森作呕的打趣的笑容。

杰森讨厌罗曼审视自己的眼神，倾身向前，枪口抵上罗曼的脑门，“你打破了我们的协议，黑面具，为什么雇佣丧钟？这个药是用来做什么的？”

罗曼嗅到杰森身上浓烈了些许的雨水的气味，他沉醉地吸了一口，再一次遗憾自己失去了拥有杰森的机会。如果不是剩下这一支他准备用来对付蝙蝠侠，他一定会考虑把这一管也用在红头罩身上。

“你在闻我？”杰森眯了眯眼，虽然隔着头罩罗曼看不见他的表情，但他听出了他的愤怒，随之而来的砸在自己太阳穴上的枪托。

“回答我。”杰森命令道。

“当然，Red，你真该闻闻你自己的味……”罗曼没有说下去，自己耳边的椅子正冒起一缕火药残留的烟气。再偏半寸，冒烟的就会是自己的脑袋。激怒红头罩不会是个好选项，他可不会像蝙蝠侠那样只是搞断骨头。他会真的说到做到的把子弹塞进他脑袋。

“和你合作很愉快，Red，可我们不可能成为长久的合作伙伴，你想成为哥谭地下世界的统治者，而我碰巧也想。”罗曼笑道。

“你雇佣丧钟不是为了杀我。”杰森虽然没有那晚大部分的记忆，但他记得丧钟来攻击自己的时候没有下死手，他来是为了活捉他。如果罗曼是为了铲除自己的竞争对手，那么他直接雇佣丧钟杀了他会是更有效的手段。

他为了活捉他在他身上使用这支药物。有两支，那么他是第一个试验品，另一支会用在谁身上？杰森猜想是蝙蝠侠，那是哥谭地下世界最大的威胁者。

“杀了你未免太可惜了。”罗曼说，“我仍然邀请你加入我的阵营，Red，丧钟不是你的最佳选择。”

杰森短暂的困惑，他从未和丧钟结盟，他确信这个药物绝不仅仅是让人失去记忆和激发情欲那么简单。

杰森感觉自己后颈传来的仿佛是链接的抽痛，灼烧的疼痛烙印一般从后颈的皮肤处渗出来。杰森闻到了空气中浓烈起来的雨水的潮气，他甚至闻到了罗曼身上散发的火焰燃烧的味道。

杰森猛得退了一步。他盯着罗曼那张黑色面具脸上扩大的笑容，胃里升起一阵恶心。他知道罗曼绝不会告诉他这个药物的作用，他在跟他用废话周旋，他得自己查出来。

拎上箱子，杰森冲破玻璃跃进哥谭的黑夜中。

罗曼冷下脸，他的Alpha信息素对于杰森来说毫无作用，要么是那个药物没能成功转换杰森的性别，要么是杰森已经被丧钟标记。后一个推论让罗曼怒火中烧，他站起身，绕过桌子，踩在地上手下的尸体上，拨打了秘书的电话。

他要毁掉红头罩。

提姆可以肯定自己出门前有记得关阳台门，虽然康纳有氪星人喜欢走阳台的坏习惯，但他总是记得敲门。

进来不关门的，那就只有可能是他的那群蝙蝠家人们了。

提姆在自己的工作室里看见了穿着红头罩装备一身武装的杰森坐在自己最喜欢的那把椅子上，面前桌上的零食包装被他推到一边，取而代之的是一个印有西恩尼斯企业标志的箱子。

准没好事。提姆想。

“你为什么在这里，杰森？”

杰森没说话，直接把箱子打开，里面是一管绿色药剂。

“这是什么？”提姆扫了一眼那个药剂，看向杰森还戴着头罩的脸。

“这得你告诉我，小红。”

“你先从我的椅子上起来。”提姆命令道。

一般来说，杰森从不在意提姆说了什么，更别说他的埋怨和命令了。但这一次，杰森顺从的起身。

“你从哪里弄来了这个？”

“黑面具。”

“你不知道这是什么东西就截货？”提姆走到桌边，拿起那管药剂查看，药剂是直接注射型，像黑面具这类人搞的东西，多半会是精神控制类的药物，不过他还是得分析成分才能确定。

“所以需要你告诉我。多久能有结果？”杰森问。

提姆怀疑自己是否是在杰森的声音里听出了焦急，不过杰森一向是个没什么耐心的人，提姆忽略了这个，回答道，“至少两个小时，你得等着了。”

“我可等不了那么久。”

“等着，杰森。”提姆说。

杰森没有搬张椅子桌下等着，而是动身往外走。

“你去哪里？”提姆问。

“抽烟。”

实际上杰森是去打抑制剂。他当然注意到了自己打抑制剂的间隔时间越来越短，之前是六小时一次，在和黑面具交峰过后就变成了两小时一次。

他有预感很快抑制剂就会失效。

杰森现在只能期望提姆能最快的分析出药物的结果。从黑面具的话和自己身体的变化看来，这个药物绝对跟性别有关。

杰森把身后的阳台门关上，防止提姆会听见什么。注射完抑制剂，把空置了的针管塞回衣袋里藏好。

点了支烟，吐出来的烟雾遮住视线，眼前哥谭潮湿的夜景也变得朦胧昏暗。尼古丁的味道完全没能压制对性的渴望。杰森开始回忆自己仅有的一点关于性别的知识，他以前可从未注意过Alpha与Omega的知识内容，毕竟那与他无关。不过现在看来，他需要恶补一下。

他没指望提姆能在几小时内研发出解药。杰森怀疑等到抑制剂的作用消失后自己会被那根本不该存在于他身体的热潮期的淫水淹死。或者杀了那个操了自己的Alpha？

他根本不知道那个Alpha是谁。

不，也许他知道。

那晚在黑面具办公室的有黑面具、他的三个手下还有一个被杰森一直忽略了的重要人物，那个致命的雇佣兵丧钟——斯莱德·威尔逊。

刚才去黑面具那里算账，黑面具的手下换了人，那说明他们死在了那天晚上。除了丧钟，还有谁能杀了他们？黑面具绝不会自断手臂杀了得力助手。

丧钟是他的Alpha。要杀了他可不简单。

杰森用手指掐灭了烟头上的火星，烙在指尖的疼痛驱散了小腹翻滚的欲望，把已经熄灭的烟头从指尖弹开，杰森转身返回室内。

TBC.

下一章斯莱德出场。


	3. Chapter 3

「第三章」

“你被超级小子标记的时候的是什么感觉？”杰森取了头盔放在桌上，顺手从旁拿起一袋属于提姆的薯片，拆开，咔嚓咔嚓嚼起来。

“什么？”提姆敲键盘的手停顿了一下，除了迪克和布鲁斯，其他的蝙蝠家属可从没关心过他和康纳怎么样，最多也就调侃一下康纳像只过分警觉的犬类生物一样时时刻刻都关注提姆的状态。超人也这么对蝙蝠侠，但没人敢拿蝙蝠侠开涮。

“你有没有想过有一天也许你会和那个氪星人分手，到时候你们怎么办？标记可没法解除。”杰森说的似乎漫不经心，可在提姆看来他已经足够刻意。

“我不知道什么时候你会关心起我的感情生活了。”提姆眯了眯眼，手上继续敲击起来，他没有正面回答杰森，杰森关心他的感情生活可绝对不仅仅是关心他和康纳的关系如何。

“杀了对方可以解除标记吗？”

“这是个极端方法，不过确实可以。”提姆说着，脑子却飞速运转起来，“但是你必须承受强行切断标记带来的后遗症，不稳定的热潮期和生命危险。”

“杰森，你的生理课没有认真听讲吗，当Alpha与Omega形成链接后，身体会持续分泌一种激素，用于保持‘爱‘这种情感。让你不会想要轻易的结束这段关系。”现在只需要等待分析结果出来，他可以更专注的和杰森谈一谈。提姆按下回车键，回身看向杰森，“你到底想要是想知道什么？杰森，你很不对劲。”

杰森拿薯片的手顿了一下，往嘴里塞了一片，“只是随便问问。”他含糊不清道。

“你身上有Alpha和Omega的味道。”提姆说。

“你的鼻子大概出了什么问题。”

“我的鼻子很好。”提姆抱手，紧盯着杰森，这是他最像蝙蝠侠的时刻，一个侦探。

“是你的味道，杰森。”提姆继续说道，“你是Beta，你不该有这种味道。”

提姆上前两步，凑到杰森脖子处嗅了嗅，“你闻起来像雨水和泥土。”提姆深吸一口气，又补充道，“还有一点火药味。”

杰森粗暴地推开提姆站起身，怒道，“别胡思乱想，鸟宝宝。”杰森把手里的薯片丢到桌子上。提姆在氪星人身上沾染了坏习惯。杰森烦躁地想。

杰森泛红的耳尖暴露了他，提姆从杰森的反应能判断出这股味道确实属于杰森。虽然很浅，浅到一开始提姆以为是自己判断错误。闻味道是个过于私人的动作，就如同掀开对方的衣服查看，严重点可以算是性骚扰了。提姆知道自己越界了，但他只不过是想确认一下到底发生了什么，他猜想跟杰森带来的药剂有关。

“发生了什么？杰森？”提姆问。

杰森闭口不言。

打印机工作的声音打断了两人的对话。药物分析报告结果被一行行印在纸上。

提姆走回桌边，抽起那张报告，扫过上面的分析内容。

“里面有纳米机器人。”提姆皱起眉头，神色沉重起来，“看起来他们似乎被输入了某种指令。”

“什么指令？”

“修改、再生与创造。”

“说人话。”

“它们能改造性别。”

杰森沉默了几秒，“可逆吗？”

“还不确定，我还没能找出它们修改的方式，这需要更多时间的研究和测算。”提姆盯着杰森，“你的性别变了，杰森。”

“我是Beta。”杰森的强调是从牙缝中挤出来的，还带着怒火。

提姆已经了然。

“你应该联系布鲁斯。”提姆说。

“你最好别多管闲事，小红。”杰森拿起桌上的头罩带上，“你找出可逆的方法后联系我。”

提姆见识过杰森的固执，因为那份固执，他差点死在杰森手上。他没再继续劝说，也许能尽快找出解决办法——在布鲁斯察觉之前。

杰森走上前抽走了提姆手中的报告，折叠了两下塞进上衣口袋。

“不要让布鲁斯知道。”杰森警告道。

说完从阳台离开。

“下次记得关一下阳台门。”提姆对着空气说。

杰森蹲在滴水兽上面，哥谭的天际线开始变白，困倦和欲望一起席卷上来，一小时前打的抑制剂逐渐失效。

杰森盯着手中那份分析报告，烦躁不安，揉成一团，塞回衣袋里。

摸出烟点上一支，欲潮在小腹打转，杰森闻到了浓烈的土腥和雨水潮湿的味道。后颈的皮肤突然猛然跳动了一下，杰森的心跳都跟着漏了一拍，突然间恐慌和压迫感碾过神经。

“这里确实是处看日出的好地方。”声音从背后传来。

猛得回头，那个致命的雇佣兵就那么站在那里，没有戴他标志的橙黑头罩，他用仅有的那只眼睛盯着杰森，如果他直接偷袭杰森，杰森现在已经是一具尸体了。

他没有让杰森觉察到他的存在。这是他致命又恐怖的地方。

杰森没有犹豫，直接掏出枪朝着斯莱德连开三枪。

子弹被抽出的武士刀弹开，同时杰森抽出了钩锁准备直接逃离。他清楚自己不论在近战还是武器都拼不过斯莱德，更何况还有黑面具搞的药剂捣乱。

杰森朝着最近的一栋楼荡出绳索，绳索被飞来的小刀切断。这不应该——那是特质的绳索。

杰森在下落的过程扭头去看，斯莱德拽着另一根绳索逼近。

杰森伸手去抽腰间的备用绳，还没来得及摸到，腰就被一只粗壮的手臂禁锢住。蹿进鼻腔的火药与鲜血的味道让杰森失去了挣扎的力气，后颈灼热起来，杰森感到一阵眩晕。

两人落在另一栋楼的楼顶，杰森被压在地上，无处可逃。

斯莱德的双腿夹住了杰森的，以此限制杰森的行动能力。皮肤的热度从紧贴的部门传递过来，杰森倒吸一口气，感觉到小腹间翻滚的欲火更加强烈。 他确信斯莱德是故意的释放他的信息素的。这真的让他完全失去了行动能力。

“我只是想跟你谈谈，Kid。”他说。

他的手掌将杰森的双手固定在他头顶，一个极其屈辱的姿态。对于杰森来说他的谈谈毫无说服力。

“我没什么想跟你谈。”杰森咬住牙，努力不让自己的声音透露出一点点关于欲望的语调。他喜欢斯莱德身上的味道。

“放开我。”杰森把视线移开，不敢落在斯莱德脸上。

杰森听见了斯莱德的轻笑，没有任何轻蔑的情绪在里面。杰森因为这个勃起了。

“放开我……”他的声音柔软下来。不，不能向他服软。杰森清醒的理智提醒着他。

“你没在安全屋。”斯莱德说。

“关你什么事？”杰森瞪了斯莱德一眼。

“你还在热潮期，小鸟。到处乱跑可不行。”斯莱德伸手摸了摸杰森的额头，他没有戴手套，滚烫的掌心直接接触到杰森的皮肤，杰森无法抑制的呻吟出声。

Alpha的信息素已经让杰森无法思考，他脑子里都是性，他现在只希望丧钟能立刻把他的老二放进自己正在流水的屁股里。

“在这里不行，Kid。”斯莱德仿佛能读出杰森心里在想什么。

他放开了钳制杰森的手，杰森的手却缠上来，握住斯莱德的手腕。一双被欲望染湿的绿眼睛望着他。

就是因为这个眼神，斯莱德才杀了那天晚上在场的其他人，如果不是黑面具逃得太快，他早已经是一具冰冷的尸体。

斯莱德把杰森抱起来，杰森趴到他肩膀上，贪婪的嗅着Alpha的味道，是战场上常有的味道，杰森喜欢这个味道。

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没写过ABO的车所以有很多奇奇怪怪的设定，但应该不影响阅读（大概

「第四章」

杰森感觉到自己的老二硬得发疼，他的意识已经开始模糊，脑子里仿佛被灌了糖浆，运转都变得缓慢起来。

他仅存的一点理智在提醒他应该远离丧钟这个危险人物，但当他们进入房间的时候，杰森打消了离开的念头。斯莱德没有带他回到他前几日醒来的那间毫无生气的安全屋——现在这个房间充满了斯莱德的味道，这是他的家。杰森不知为何的感觉到前所未有的安全感。

杰森的注意力没法放在屋里的陈设或者别的什么东西上，他的皮肤正渴望着触碰斯莱德的。杰森的嘴唇贴在斯莱德的颈处，信息素的味道熏得他产生一丝醉意。

“放开我。”杰森说着，头却靠在斯莱德肩膀上不挪地。

“我会的，Kid。”斯莱德把杰森抱进卧室，将他放在床边坐着，斯莱德没有站起身离开杰森，他的手贴上杰森的脸颊，杰森歪过头靠向斯莱德的手。斯莱德很清楚杰森渴望自己触碰。

“你要先洗个澡？还是？”斯莱德问。

杰森就这么歪着脑袋盯着站在自己面前的斯莱德，像只落在枝头不明所以的小鸟。

“不。”杰森回答。

他可不想费神费力去洗澡或者干别的什么事，他的屁股里正流着水，而鸡巴硬得发疼，他只希望能快点扒光斯莱德然后把他的老二塞进自己的屁股里。

斯莱德抽走了手。

杰森的本能驱使他倾身靠上去，斯莱德却后退一步。杰森不满地扬起眉毛。

斯莱德开始卸下自己身上的装备，杰森的视线跟随他的手，看着他一点点将自己从复杂的战斗装备中抽身。

清晨的阳光从大面的玻璃墙透进来，哥谭难得的阳光，杰森没有心思去欣赏，他全心全意的注视着在阳光下清晰迷人的斯莱德的肌肉线条。舔了舔下唇，杰森感觉到小腹翻滚的欲望燃烧的更加浓烈。

房间里的信息素交缠起来，斯莱德的信息素没有任何攻击性地慢慢包裹住杰森。这让杰森有些烦躁，他是Beta，至少几天前还是。他搞不懂Alpha与Omega的这些行为，也许这是个调情，但杰森不喜欢这套，他更喜欢实质性的。

杰森没有等斯莱德脱完他的装备，他站起身，吻住了斯莱德。刺眼的阳光让杰森眯起了眼。

斯莱德的嘴唇不像杰森想象的那样冰冷无情，他的嘴唇柔软干燥。闭着眼不去在意斯莱德的想法。

斯莱德抬手贴上杰森的后腰，放任杰森的舌头塞进自己的嘴里，也放任杰森毫无章法的吻技。

呻吟声从唇间泄露出来，杰森贴着斯莱德，带着被欲望操控的讨好蹭着他，正如被主人冷落的狗崽，渴望得到一点爱抚。

斯莱德让他如愿得到了他想要的，手掌沿着尾椎探进裤子里，指尖顺着摸进杰森湿热的流着淫水的后穴。

杰森呜咽了一声，身前的硬挺和斯莱德硬起来的老二挤压在一起，这并没有缓解杰森的欲望，反而让他渴求更多。

杰森胡乱地啃咬着，斯莱德夺回了主动权， 舌尖缠住杰森的，吮吸声在没有别的声音的房间里显得格外刺耳。

杰森的耳尖泛起红色，他能感觉到斯莱德的手指正在他的身体里搅动着，借着那些身体自发分泌出来的液体，顺畅的进出，指尖反复的戳刺着敏感点。这让杰森腿软，如果不是斯莱德手掌还扶着他的腰，杰森可能会滑坐到地上去。

斯莱德熟悉杰森的敏感处，让杰森完全没有能力招架，整个人的重量都依靠在斯莱德的身上。斯莱德信息素的鲜血和火药味蹿进鼻腔，杰森能感觉到自己后颈链接正猛烈的跳动着。

杰森躺倒在床上，仰着头看着斯莱德，逆着光杰森看不清他脸上的表情。

“你该把窗帘拉上。”杰森声音嘶哑，使得他的抱怨都软下来。

“你说得对。”斯莱德轻笑道，回身拉上窗帘，屋里暗下来，只有一道光线从窗帘缝隙钻进屋里，落在现代风格的床背板上。

“我可不想在操你的时候突然有只大蝙蝠跳进屋里。”斯莱德继续道。

杰森的阴茎因为这句话而狠狠抽动了一下，他不知道是因为想到了布鲁斯会因为这件事狂怒而让他兴奋，还是因为想到了斯莱德会操自己。

“你话真多，老头。”杰森拽住斯莱德的胳膊把他拉近，“一直磨磨唧唧的不会是不行吧？”另一只手隔着裤子握住了斯莱德勃起的下身。杰森突然想到了那段模糊的记忆里那大的离谱的老二是如何让自己痛到说不出话的时候突然愣了愣。但杰森的自尊不允许他抽回手，他硬着头皮揉捏着斯莱德的性器，他感觉到那玩意似乎变得更大了。

斯莱德没有生气，依然笑着，“年轻人要学会沉住气。”他俯下身，贴上杰森的耳朵，嘴唇带着呼吸的热度摩擦着杰森的耳廓，“你还记得你那天是怎么求我的吗？”

杰森呻吟了一声，他不记得了。但他知道那绝对让他爽上天了，他的身体正因为斯莱德的话变得更加兴奋更加空虚，他急需有东西填满他。

斯莱德解开杰森裤子的纽扣，试着将他从裤子里剥离出来，杰森抬腰配合了他的动作，顺利的从裤子里挣脱。被束缚的性器弹出来，直挺挺地戳着斯莱德的小腹。

斯莱德亲了亲杰森的耳垂，这引得杰森一阵战栗，斯莱德掀起杰森的紧身黑色T恤，指尖擦过乳头的时候又逼出杰森的一声低喘。

杰森很快就被剥得赤条条的，陷在柔软的被褥里，仰着头望着斯莱德。

斯莱德的亲吻落在皮肤上，沿着脖颈一路留下痕迹，向下行进，舌头舔吮乳头，手掌大力的揉捏，牙齿啃咬带来的轻微疼痛和手掌揉捏的力度让杰森被推上欲望的浪尖。他模糊地想着明天胸口一定惨不忍睹。

很快杰森就失去了思考能力，斯莱德的唇舌轻飘飘的滑过小腹，随后含住了杰森勃起的老二。

阴茎突然被高热的口腔包裹，杰森绷紧身体，犹如脱水的鱼，仰起头望向天花板，脖颈勾勒出一条完美的弧线。张着嘴却发不出声音，这太过了，欲望淹没了杰森的理智。

斯莱德的舌尖舔过柱身上凸起的经络，将杰森吞得更深，一只手配合着揉搓了几下囊袋，滑进湿漉漉的后穴里，分泌的液体让斯莱德两根手指顺利的探入内里。

手指戳弄着体内的敏感点，杰森的呻吟声从唇边溜出来，偏过头能闻见被单上沾染的斯莱德信息素的味道，杰森感到一阵眩晕。

杰森的腿被搭上斯莱德肩膀，斯莱德的手指能更快节奏的进入他的身体。手指被加成三根，杰森的后穴轻松的含住，黏糊糊的液体沿着指缝流出，床单被濡湿一片。

杰森整个人都变得湿淋淋的，似乎刚被从水中捞出，汗水与体液混在一起，杰森几乎被欲望压垮，呻吟声也不受理智的控制，节奏混乱而嘶哑。

斯莱德舔弄着杰森的性器，逐渐将杰森逼向临界点，手指的抽插和舌尖的舔吮让杰森无力抵抗。

“放……放开……”杰森想要斯莱德退开，却因为高潮的来临下意识夹紧腿。

杰森射在了斯莱德嘴里。

斯莱德将杰森还没完全软下来的性器吐出来，抬眼看向杰森，杰森看见了他滚动的喉结。

他吞下去了。

杰森感觉到脸颊上滚烫的热度，移开视线不敢去看斯莱德的眼睛。尽管杰森逃避现状，他弥漫开来更浓烈的信息素的雨水味道已经暴露了他的情绪。整个房间似乎也随着交融的味道变得潮湿。

斯莱德抽出手指直起身体去解自己的裤子时杰森才发现他下身的装备还整齐的穿戴着，匕首和枪还绑在他的大腿上。而杰森自己早已经一片狼藉的赤裸着。

杰森的视线没有再闪躲，眼神贪婪地舔过斯莱德的随着动作鼓起的肌肉。视线从胸肌落到轮廓清晰的腹肌再落到斯莱德的勃起，杰森下意识吞咽了一下，后穴更加空虚起来。斯莱德的手指不过是离开他身体不到一分钟，他就渴求着再次被填满。

杰森的理智会排斥身体上的变化，只有Omega和Alpha才会被欲望支配，他是能够支配欲望的Beta。可他仅存的理智已经随着斯莱德老二硕大的顶端的进入身体而消散。

斯莱德一点点锲进杰森的身体里，杰森感觉到自己被填满，满足感从心口涨起来，撑满胸膛。

斯莱德进入后短暂的停住动作，望着杰森因为欲望而通红的脸颊。杰森湿润的绿眼睛对上斯莱德仅有的那只眼睛，斯莱德的抽插节奏来的突然而猛烈，杰森感觉自己成了暴风雨中小船，在欲望的风浪里飘荡。

杰森的手臂攀上斯莱德肩膀，手掌贴上斯莱德结实的背肌，报复性的用指甲在上面留下抓挠的痕迹。

斯莱德靠在杰森耳边落下的喘息与轻笑让杰森小腹里升起滚烫的欲望，后颈上的链接仿佛也随着两人更紧密的接触变得更加坚实。杰森能感觉到斯莱德的精神正带着侵略性的进入他、裹挟着他前进。

杰森的腿收到了指令一般交缠上去，斯莱德的进攻节奏慢下来，变成磨人而深入浅出的碾磨，杰森的呻吟变了调，他不愿恳求斯莱德快一点，但他的声音听起来确是如此。

“快……嗯啊……快一点……”

“还不到时候。”斯莱德轻声道。

他保持着缓慢的节奏在杰森体内进出，每一次抽插都带出杰森更多的呻吟声。

很快杰森就意识到，斯莱德是在他体内找寻什么——子宫。

杰森不具备这个器官，他是Beta。杰森挣扎起来，斯莱德捏住他的手腕，抽出老二，扶着杰森的腰，轻而易举的将杰森翻了一面。

斯莱德的体重压上来，一口气埋入的性器让杰森的呻吟哽在喉咙里。

斯莱德的嘴唇贴上杰森的后颈，带着安抚的亲吻和轻柔的啃咬。

“你得为我打开，Kid。”斯莱德低沉的声音贴着皮肤传递给杰森。

疼痛从体内蔓延到四肢，失去力气，陷进柔软的床铺里，后颈的皮肤被牙齿叼起。

“不……我不是……唔……”杰森呜咽的声音被被褥吞没。

巨大的结在不能容纳它的环境里胀大，把杰森的内里塞的满满当当，精液灌进身体里，流过内壁，被成结的性器堵住无法流出。

后颈的标记链接被强化，身体变得更加敏感，因为无法承受不属于自己性别的性事，很快疼痛感就压过快感冲进杰森的神经，杰森的呜咽逐渐转化成疼痛引起的嘶哑的哭喊声。

斯莱德宽大的手掌贴上因为结和盛满精液而鼓胀起来的小腹，手掌的热度和信息素带来的安全感从链接传递过来。

杰森僵硬紧绷的身体慢慢放松下来，疼痛褪去，被欲望支配的冲动感也随之消失，疲惫席卷而来。

结还未消退，杰森能感觉到紧贴在自己后背上斯莱德的胸腔里传来的快速搏动的心跳。看来斯莱德不是个毫无波动的冷血雇佣兵。至少他在做爱时心跳会加快。杰森不着边际的想着，慢慢合上眼，被斯莱德的信息素包围睡去。

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

「第五章」

杰森睁眼的时候结已经消退，疼痛感和欲望也已褪去。杰森感觉到胸腔里几乎溢出的满足感，他习惯性地看向床头，试图找到自己的闹钟，床头柜上摆着一张全家福，本来还残存的睡意立刻消散，杰森彻底清醒过来。

他眯起眼，看着那张全家福上和现在几乎没有什么区别的斯莱德·威尔逊。

他正躺在丧钟的床上。

健壮的手臂环住杰森的腰，斯莱德的声音紧贴在杰森的耳边，“你醒了，想洗个澡吗？”

杰森这时候才感觉到斯莱德的老二还插在自己屁股里。斯莱德甚至还故意动了动，往里插得更深，这逼出了杰森短促的呻吟声。

“拔出去。”杰森咬牙道。

斯莱德的轻笑声让杰森战栗，但他如杰森所愿的抽了出去。

斯莱德退出去时，杰森的肠肉还挽留般的纠缠上去，体内的液体也被一起带出，在杰森的两腿间留下一片湿润的触感。

杰森恼怒自己陷入这样的境地。

他听见斯莱德起身的声音，床单与皮肤擦出细碎的索索声。斯莱德走进主卧配备的浴室里，里面很快就传来了水流声。

疲惫从身体的每一颗细胞传递给杰森，他想借着黄昏朦胧的日落继续重新睡去，但他又想洗去身上沾染的另一个人的味道。即使现在热潮期尾声，他已经闻不见什么信息素的味道。他仿佛又变回了Beta。

杰森艰难的从柔软温暖的床铺里抽身，走向浴室。

斯莱德在巨大的圆形浴缸里放满了水，这个浴缸几乎可以容纳他们两人。杰森的脑子里立刻浮现出了斯莱德和他一起挤在这个浴缸里的场景。

下意识的吞咽了一口唾沫，杰森将自己的视线从斯莱德完美的肌肉上移开。自顾自的一脚踩进浴缸温热的水中。 坐在浴缸里，水流拂过皮肤，似乎把性爱过后的疲惫都一同带走。

杰森本以为斯莱德会离开浴室，他闭上眼享受浴室里蒸腾起来的水汽，水流波动起来，杰森睁眼看见斯莱德也坐进了浴缸，而且他正在靠近自己。

下意识往后躲开，背后是浴缸没有被热死捂热的冰凉白瓷，杰森无路可退。

斯莱德靠过来，手探向杰森腿间，指尖没有阻碍精准的进入杰森的身体，杰森像只受惊却无路可飞的小鸟瞪着斯莱德。

“拿出去！”杰森抬脚踢向斯莱德大腿，力度被水流消减，斯莱德握住了杰森的脚踝，将杰森往水里拉了拉。

水没到下巴处，斯莱德欺身靠上来，杰森被笼罩在他身形下。

“你需要清理。”斯莱德说着，指尖熟练的扣弄内壁，射在内里的精液顺着斯莱德的手指流进水中。

指尖不知无意还是有意的触碰到敏感处时，杰森咬住下唇也没能掩盖住自己的呻吟声。

呻吟声被浴室墙壁的回响声放大，杰森为此涨红脸。斯莱德的另一只手沿着脚踝同水流一起抚弄过杰森小腿紧绷起来的肌肉，一路摸到大腿内侧敏感的皮肤。

杰森在他的逗弄下又硬起来，他蹬腿想要让斯莱德远离自己，斯莱德抽出插在杰森后穴里的手指，握住杰森的勃起。杰森呜咽一声，产生一种自己又陷入热潮的错觉，可他并没有闻到浓烈的信息素。

斯莱德的吻落在杰森嘴角，滚烫的呼吸又将杰森点燃。

斯莱德手掌包裹着杰森勃起的老二揉搓，指尖挠过铃口，掌心挤压顶端，柱体每一寸都被认真抚过。透明的前液融进水中，杰森感觉到斯莱德的勃起正沉甸甸的贴着自己大腿内侧。

杰森担心斯莱德的再次进入，整个人都紧绷起来。

“放松，Kid。”斯莱德轻声道，“你后面肿了，我不会操你。”

杰森眯着眼看着斯莱德，脸上明显写着不信任。

“我不会伤害你。”斯莱德说。

杰森因为这句话小腹抽动了一下，他不该放松警惕，但斯莱德话触动了他。

身体逐渐放松下来，斯莱德手上撸动的节奏也快起来。

杰森射出来的液体稀薄到融进水里无法分辨，没有像热潮期那样被高潮的快感吞没，杰森还能理智思考。

斯莱德站起身，打算离开浴室，他既然已经承诺不会在这个时候操杰森，他就会说到做到。他的勃起正挺立在下腹，杰森得以第一次看清斯莱德老二的样子。

傲人的长度，顶端是肉粉色，柱身颜色稍深，带着点巧妙的弧度。杰森完全可以理解这个玩意为什么能把自己操到高潮。

他下意识吞咽了一下。在斯莱德抬脚准备迈出浴缸的时候杰森的脚背勾住了斯莱德小腿肚。

“你准备去床上自慰？”杰森挑眉，“想着之前怎么操我然后射出来吗？”

斯莱德没有迈出浴缸，他低头看着仰脸一脸挑衅看着自己的杰森。

“不操进来的话我能帮你弄出来。”杰森的声音带着性事过后的慵懒。他本着互惠互利的原则说出这话，当然也只是打算用手帮斯莱德撸出来。

斯莱德嘴角挂着的轻笑让杰森胃里升起满足感，杰森确信是那个不知道怎么成型的Alpha和Omega的链接影响了自己。

斯莱德回到和杰森平视，握住杰森的小腿，将他两条腿并在一起，老二被塞进两腿间。

“夹紧。”斯莱德命令道。主动权又回到了斯莱德手中。

杰森不喜欢被人命令，他身体绷紧，下意识的战斗思维正反抗斯莱德。但杰森不会食言。

长年经受打斗训练的腿部肌肉发达，完全能够紧紧夹住斯莱德的老二。腿内侧的皮肤敏感，杰森感觉斯莱德老二像烙铁一样贴在自己皮肤上。

“Good boy。”

杰森因为这声赞赏呻吟出声。

斯莱德动腰，让自己的老二在杰森腿间抽插起来。杰森伸手抓住浴缸边缘，防止自己滑入水中。

随着斯莱德越来越大幅度的抽插，浴缸里的水被撞出边缘，漾到地板上，肉体撞击和水声让杰森产生了自己又被操的错觉。在腿间抽动的性器时不时擦过穴口，杰森总觉得斯莱德下一下一定会直接操进自己身体里，因为他清楚自己的内里已经湿软到能直接容纳斯莱德的性器。杰森不得不为此绷紧神经，腿上的肌肉也紧绷起来，将斯莱德夹得更紧。

杰森感觉自己腿内侧的皮肤都被摩擦到泛疼，斯莱德才射了出来。

杰森在心里咒骂着斯莱德是不是性功能也被强化过。松开抓着浴缸边缘的手，滑向水中。

斯莱德把杰森捞起来，没让他溺死在浴缸里。

“你得吃点东西，小鸟。”斯莱德说。

杰森打了个哈欠，胡乱的应声，比起吃饭，他现在更想睡觉。

斯莱德把杰森留在了浴室，等他返回来的时候杰森已经找了条浴巾把自己擦干，困倦地望着他，脸上带着点因为睡意侵袭而染上的茫然。

杰森被安置在床上，新换好的被褥带着洗衣液的香气让杰森安心的睡去。

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

「第六章」

杰森点燃一支烟，放肆的在斯莱德面前吐出一团烟雾。如果是在韦恩庄园的餐桌上，这支烟一定会被掐灭。但斯莱德没有这么做，他只是看着他。

满足感和饱腹欲麻痹了杰森警觉的神经，他开始放松下来。他身上穿着大他一号的斯莱德T恤和运动短裤，而斯莱德也穿着差不多的装束，他没有装备那些各式各样的武器，也没有带着他标志性的橙黑头罩。这一切都显得太居家，杰森无法不在这样的环境里放松自己。

他想谈谈。

弹掉一截烟灰，灰烬落在已经被吃干净的餐盘里，斯莱德没有对杰森这个动作提出反对意见。杰森可从来不敢在阿尔弗雷德面前做这样的事。

杰森还未开口，斯莱德就先开了口，“我猜你一定有很多问题要问。”

杰森惊讶地看着他。

“你都写在脸上了。”斯莱德笑道。

杰森没有理睬这句调侃，他一直很清楚对于自己来说控制情绪有多困难。

“你和黑面具的交易是什么？”杰森开口问道。

“雇佣兵的守则是绝不泄露客户信息。”斯莱德回答。

“哈。”杰森嘲讽的哼气声从鼻子里喷出来。

“但是也有例外。”斯莱德继续说道，“我会回答你的一切问题，Kid，一切你想知道的事。”

杰森心跳漏了一拍。

这是个陷阱。杰森的理智提醒他。

“黑面具没有买我的命。”杰森跳进了这个陷阱，他没有用问句，而是直接下了结论。

“他出了双倍的价格要你的活口。”斯莱德说。

“那晚发生了什么？”杰森仍然没有找回那天晚上的记忆，大概是药物带来的副作用。

“他给你注射药物，你发情，向我求助，我杀了他的手下，黑面具逃了。”斯莱德冷静的陈述那晚发生的事，仿佛他杀死的黑面具十几个手下比喂路边的流浪猫还简单轻松一般。

“我不会向你求助。”杰森将求助这个词咬的很重。他不会向任何人求助，他喜欢单干。

斯莱德倾身，拉近两人的距离，“如果你知道自己当时什么样，你就知道那确实是个求助。”

杰森直起身体向后靠在椅背上，拉开了两人的距离，他咬着烟蒂猛吸一口，火星快速的燃烧出一截烟灰。

没有取下烟，杰森直接从唇缝中突出烟雾，烟草的味道在舌尖上打转。一个致命的雇佣兵绝对不会不收取任何费用就杀人，他杀了黑面具几十个手下，那不是免费的。斯莱德当然得到了他的报酬——就是杰森本人。杰森不愿意深想下去，每一个细节都令他烦躁。

杰森没有问斯莱德为什么在他热潮期尚未结束就离开，那会让杰森陷入彻底的被动。他选择跳过了那个话题。

“你怎么找到我的？”杰森问。

“你经常在那里看日出。”斯莱德回答时嘴角的笑容让杰森有种被看破的感觉。

这让杰森恼怒，那本该是他的秘密。

“你怎么知道？”他不该这么问，这暴露了他的底牌。杰森问出来就后悔了，立刻咬住舌尖，把愤怒吞回去。

“我看见了你，你那时还是只小鸟。”斯莱德停顿了一下，他的表情看起来似乎正在回想杰森当时的样子，“只有你一人，没有蝙蝠侠，我猜你正在跟他赌气。”

杰森愣了愣，他都无法记起是具体是哪一天，他只记得因为滴水兽是个观日出的好地方所以他才总是去那里。

“也许吧。”杰森含糊道。

“你为什么不攻击我？”短暂的沉默后杰森问。

“那天日出挺美的，我可不想坏了你的兴致，更何况我对揍小屁孩没什么兴趣。”

“哈。”杰森冷笑，“我从上一任罗宾那里听来的可不一样。”

“你和格雷森不一样。”斯莱德只是在陈述。

他可听过不少夜翼与丧钟的事。杰森心里涌上一股没由来的酸涩与嫉妒，一定是与Omega分泌激素有关。杰森把烟从嘴上取下来，用指尖掐灭烟头，火星刺激皮肤的疼痛让他皱起眉，试图用疼痛感把心里的不适压下去。

斯莱德似乎没打算解释或者讲一讲他和前任罗宾的那些故事。他在注视杰森，打算把杰森的一举一动都刻到脑子里一般。

杰森听见自己蝙蝠家族专用的联络机在裤袋里发出了震动声。在沉默的房间里格外响亮，就算两人都知道了，杰森也不能当着斯莱德的面打开通讯机。

杰森站起身，“我去放个水。”

他说得足够粗俗，他把自己骨子里从贫民窟带出来的东西全都展露在斯莱德面前，期待着这些行为会让斯莱德远离自己。然而斯莱德对此没有表露出不赞同，就好像他对杰森原本野蛮生长的脾性很感兴趣。

烟头被丢在餐盘里，斯莱德也跟着起身，开始收拾餐桌上的东西，放任杰森离开了这个房间。

杰森锁上卫生间的门，确认斯莱德并没有跟上来后才打开联络机。

是提姆的消息。

杰森，那个药物暂时还没有进展，昨天没能联系上你，不论你做什么样的决定，我的建议是不要杀了你的Alpha。不稳定的热潮很危险。如果你能找到你的Alpha，跟她/他待在一起，这能救你的命。

杰森瞪着屏幕上的字，他讨厌提姆独断专行的下定论。这非常的蝙蝠侠，大部分时候也非常招人讨厌。

杰森还没回复，紧接着就收到了第二条信息。

我会向布鲁斯保密这件事。暂时性的。

杰森迅速在键盘上敲下一串字，向布鲁斯保密，永远。

信息显示发送成功，杰森没有立刻收到回信，他可以确定提姆已经阅读了自己的“威胁”，但提姆似乎对此不屑一顾。

冷风从窗缝灌进来，夹杂着雨水阴冷的气息。白天还晴朗的天突然降了雨，又变回了哥谭那种潮湿黑暗的氛围。

杰森收好联络机，顺手关了窗户，随后返回餐厅。

杰森走进餐厅时，斯莱德正在接电话，他将手机夹在耳朵和肩膀间，手上正在洗刚才两人用过的餐具。他听见杰森的声音，没有回避杰森，而是给了杰森一个眼神，示意他等一下。

杰森倚靠在门框上，看着斯莱德一边洗碗一边和电话那端交流，冷静地谈刺杀目标、价格、时间，让洗碗这个简单的家务变得可怖诡异起来。

斯莱德还在通话，杰森走向到岛台旁，此时斯莱德正背对着他，毫无防备。杰森的视线扫过斯莱德右手边的刀架，这是个机会。杰森眼底闪过一丝杀意。

通话结束，他听见了电话挂断声。

杰森伸手把斯莱德夹着的电话取下来放到一旁，开口道，“听起来是个棘手的单子。”从那个高昂的价格杰森就可以猜出来刺杀对象绝不简单。

“需要费点功夫，但也不是完成不了的活。”斯莱德将洗干净的餐盘整齐得码在沥水架上。

“你开了五倍的价格，我猜失败的话你可能会丢命。”杰森说。

“我从不失败。”斯莱德侧过身，微微低头看着杰森。

两人靠得很近，杰森能感觉到斯莱德皮肤传递过来的热度。没有热潮期，杰森什么都闻不到，他仿佛又变回了Beta，信息素无法操控他，就算有那条链接，斯莱德也不能对他产生别的影响，杰森握有绝对的主动权。

“一半佣金，我能保证你这个单子完成。”杰森完全无视了斯莱德身形上带来的压迫感，抬了抬下巴，咧嘴露出一个笑容，“这是笔好交易，丧钟。”

斯莱德俯身靠近杰森，两人的嘴唇几乎贴在一起，他能闻见杰森身上比热潮期清澈的水气和土腥味。那条链接正在说服他接受杰森的建议，这是杰森强烈意愿的具象反馈。

“我不需要搭档，我不是蝙蝠侠。”

杰森因为这句话蹙眉，又立刻松开，恢复笑容，他不想示弱。

“但我想这次也许你的提议不错。”斯莱德的鼻尖贴上杰森的耳廓，他嗅着杰森的味道，顺从了链接的指示，允许杰森暂时拥有关系中的主动权。两人的胯部贴在一起，宽大的手掌贴上他的尾椎，杰森能感觉到传递过来的皮肤的热量，这几乎让他战栗。

“成交，红头罩。”斯莱德说。

手掌和身体一起退开，杰森差点因为斯莱德突然的撤离埋怨出声，他抬眼盯着斯莱德。

“也许你想看看我的武器库，选件趁手的装备。”斯莱德说。

杰森不满的咕噜声吞了回去，过度的信任让杰森不安。杰森怀揣着如果自己没能杀掉斯莱德，那么至少可以把他这个安全屋端了以作报复的心态，跟着斯莱德走进了藏在主卧衣柜里的武器库。

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

「第七章」

悬崖上的夜风吹来一阵海腥味，杰森能够从瞄准镜里看见缠斗在一起的两人——丧钟与豺狼。

现在是一个好机会。

杰森的瞄准镜对准斯莱德橙黑色的头盔，手指搭上扳机，杰森在心里计算风向。一枪爆头也许杀不死斯莱德，但有豺狼会完成接下来一切。

后颈上的连接灼烧起来，手指指腹向扳机施压，却没能成功扣动，后颈灼烧着疼痛起来，与之对应的是瞄准镜中斯莱德被豺狼刺伤的画面。

即使隔了几百米，杰森也能清晰的看见那些伤口快速的愈合，只有残留的鲜血的痕迹证明了它们的存在。链接的灼痛没有像愈合的伤口那样消失，源源不断的痛感从皮肤下浮上来。

瞄准镜移向与斯莱德缠斗的豺狼，杰森觉得也许是心理作用，那种痛感在这个微小的动作下被削弱。

杰森太过于专注在刺杀丧钟这个念头上，他甚至没有注意潜伏到身后的敌人。

“我从不知道丧钟还会有搭档。”一个女声从身后传来。

杰森猛得回头，掏出手枪朝着发声处射击。

对方身形灵敏，躲开攻击。她身上穿着蜂巢标志的衣服，黑皮肤，没有脸部遮挡，看来并不在意别人认出自己的身份。

她没有认出杰森是红头罩，杰森没有穿戴任何红头罩的装备，毕竟他对向世界公布他和斯莱德的关系毫无兴趣。

女人配备双短刀，下手力度直击要害，杰森看得出对方格斗功底深厚，他必须小心应对。他能听见悬崖边被踩碎的石子坠入海中的声音，夹杂着海浪拍打礁石的哗啦声。

对方每逼近一步杰森就不得不往后撤躲开，杰森小心躲开每一下刺过来的短刀，抬起手去瞄准时枪管被直接切成两截。

杰森放弃了手枪，改用近身格斗，他打斗的力度狠厉，不留余地，没有在蝙蝠侠手下时的小心谨慎。他全心地想着如何置对方于死地。女人并非善茬，杰森的招数被破解，落入下风。

余光看向远处的蜂巢基地，斯莱德和豺狼仍未分出胜负，就在他分神的瞬间，被对方撂倒，杰森不得不双手握住对方手腕，刀刃刃尖距离眼睛只剩几厘米。

另一把刀刃刺入肋下，杰森尝到了舌尖上的血腥味。后颈拉扯的疼痛已远比不上肉体的痛感。

杰森抬脚踢向女人小腹，尖叫声消失在海浪里。拔下插在自己身上的刀刃丢到一旁，不顾滴落的鲜血，重新爬回狙击枪旁。

海风穿过杰森凌乱的头发，瞄准镜那段斯莱德的速度慢下来，豺狼似乎被分了神，被斯莱德的武士刀刺中。

杰森对准斯莱德，他手上沾了血，扣动扳机的时候滑腻的令人作呕。

一枪爆头。

豺狼的身体失去生命力的挂在斯莱德的刀上，斯莱德抽出刀刃，鲜血喷溅出来，他看向杰森所在的悬崖方向，杰森没有回应，他无力地瘫坐在地上，撕下一片布料缠住肋下不断涌血的伤口。

斯莱德在悬崖上找到杰森的时候杰森正躺在悬崖边上看天。杰森的胳膊支在悬崖外，他稀松平常的仿佛是躺在自己安全屋柔软的床铺上。

杰森有些贪婪地盯着天空，毕竟在哥谭的夜晚是不可能看到星辰满布的。

斯莱德挡住了他的视线，将他从危险的悬崖边缘拖回安全地带。

“漂亮的一枪。”斯莱德夸赞道。他一直知道杰森善于用枪，但没有料到他的枪法能如此精准穿过海风正中豺狼眉心。

“嗯哼。”

杰森收下了夸奖，疼痛和失血让他听起来有些虚弱。

斯莱德扶起杰森，拿出杰森完全猜不到他藏在哪里的便携医疗箱开始给杰森处理伤口。

斯莱德撕开杰森胡乱的包扎，已经干涸的血迹让布料黏在皮肤上，取下时剧痛几乎让杰森尖叫。他不得不狠咬住下唇才没让自己发出任何声音。

疼痛让杰森额头起了一层薄汗，被夜晚的海风一吹引起一阵寒意。杰森紧紧咬住牙，他不会再在斯莱德面前暴露自己的任何一个弱点。

“疼的话就应该叫出来。”斯莱德。

“哈？我可不怕这个，死都死过一次了。”杰森听起来恼怒而羞愧，反驳是他唯一的武器。

“因为死过，怕疼才是理所应当的，Kid，没人会因此责备你。”斯莱德。

杰森愣了愣，回想起自己还是罗宾时，为了得到蝙蝠侠的认可，总是伪装自己很强大，这样布鲁斯才会一直带着他，而不会表现得像个保护欲旺盛的父亲。

布鲁斯自己的表现……不畏惧疼痛才是理所应当，蝙蝠侠是远超人类极限的存在。这对一个孩子来说太难，可杰森一直试着努力做到。他在努力追赶布鲁斯的脚步，最终走向死亡。

斯莱德话和杂七杂八的回忆叠加在一起，泪水滚落的时候杰森都未察觉，直到它们从下巴滴落到手背上，泪水的温度让杰森几乎被烫伤，

斯莱德没有对此发表意见，但杰森却固执地补充，“只是生理泪水！”说着用手背胡乱地抹去，甚至把血痕涂抹到了脸上。

斯莱德看着他，他没有觉得杰森看上去混乱而狼狈。他只觉得他看上去是美丽，是战士该有的姿态。

斯莱德包扎的干净利落，比起杰森自己平常处理的一塌糊涂的伤口，斯莱德简直可以用专业形容。可斯莱德几乎不用包扎自己，那些子弹孔会自己愈合，就像这块皮肤从未被穿透那样光滑。

杰森看着斯莱德已经痊愈的伤口，“你会疼吗？”

“当然。”斯莱德说，“但我已经习惯它并且接受它。”

“我也会习惯。”杰森说，语气却没了最初反驳斯莱德时的坚定。

他看着杰森的脸，又道，“你不该习惯这个，也不需要。”

斯莱德的话听起来就像他在宣布他可以保护杰森。一个Alpha对自己Omega的宣言。任何一个Omega都会对此感到满足和幸福，可惜杰森并不是一个Omega。

杰森张了张嘴，他感觉到后颈标记处传来的热度，他们之间不稳定的链接正在拉扯着他。杰森的嘴唇又紧抿起来，他对此不置一词。

第二日，杰森拿到了属于他的一半佣金，他们换了日常装。斯莱德开车载着杰森返回哥谭。

到达哥谭时已经入夜，哥谭的霓虹灯从车窗外流过，杰森闻到了哥谭空气里汽油和尘土的味道，是他所一直熟悉的味道。

斯莱德在杰森要求的街口停了车，杰森下车绕过车尾，斯莱德还未开走。杰森站在车旁，看着斯莱德摇下车窗，他穿着西装，一条胳膊随意地搭在车窗框上，就像个普通的生意人。

“晚安，Kid。”斯莱德说。

“你接下来要做什么？”杰森问。

“回家，等下一单。”斯莱德说，“如果你需要帮忙，我随时都在。”杰森知道他指得是那个不稳定的链接可能引发的热潮和发情期。

“我的安全屋在附近。”杰森停顿了一下，他看起来似乎在权衡将斯莱德带回家是否是太过冒险，“如果你想上去喝一杯的话……”

即使哥谭的夜色浓重，斯莱德也能在微弱的灯光下看见杰森涨红的脸。甚至连耳朵尖都变得通红。斯莱德看得出杰森的停顿并不是真的在权衡自己的可信度，只是杰森不擅长做这个——邀请别人进入自己的生活。

斯莱德没有回答，杰森开始后悔自己的莽撞考虑自己是不是应该立刻转头就走时，他听到了车子熄火的声音。

斯莱德下了车，站在杰森面前，露出笑容，“当然，我很乐意。”他说。

柔软干燥的唇瓣叠压在一起，舌尖撬开牙关探入其内，湿漉漉的舌头交缠在一起，水啧声在电梯狭小的空间里显得格外清晰。斯莱德搂住杰森腰的手掌滚烫而有力，杰森的手臂紧紧攀住斯莱德的肩膀，肌肉在衣服下绷出清晰的形状，如同下一秒就会进入搏斗状态。

杰森清楚自己并没有发情，他只是想这么做。

两人交缠着挪到杰森安全屋的门口，杰森在裤子上蹭了三次才把手掌上的汗水抹干净让掌纹密码扫描成功。

期间斯莱德的手掌在滑进衣服里的时候短暂的停顿的一下。

“怎么了？”杰森喘息着问。

斯莱德的指尖避开了杰森的伤口，抚过腰侧，逼出杰森又一声低喘。

“没什么。”他说，尽管他听起来有一丝迟疑。这很可疑，不过杰森并未上心。

两人从门缝滑进屋，没有开灯，杰森被抵在墙上，他几乎被斯莱德的身形罩住，皮衣外套被扒下来丢在脚边，杰森伸手去解斯莱德西服的纽扣，刀刃的反光和锋利物件插入墙壁的声音打断了两人。

杰森偏过头，看见了插在脸旁几厘米处的蝙蝠镖，适应黑暗的眼睛能够清楚的看见那锋利的刃片。

斯莱德也注意到了蝙蝠镖，他停下动作，但并没有退开，他的手仍然放在杰森的腰上。

杰森摸到了开关，按亮，蝙蝠侠正站在他空荡荡的、家具都没几件的安全屋的客厅正中，像一片伫立的阴影。

“蝙蝠侠。”斯莱德说，声音里没有任何畏惧。

TBC.

亲爹野爹见面了。其实斯莱德听见老蝙蝠在屋里，但是他并没有提醒杰森，野爹想争取一下所有权。


End file.
